


Ангел-хранитель

by Yuutari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Missing Scene, Purgatory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutari/pseuds/Yuutari
Summary: — Я умерла, — выдыхает Сакура и часто моргает, будто пытается понять, что неправильного было в этом факте.





	Ангел-хранитель

По телу разливается приятное тепло. Оно сладостной негой обволакивает разум, и забвение, встречающее её своей зияющей чёрной пастью, манит своим спокойствием и величием. Сакура ничего не видит, но чувствует, что тянется к этой пустоте, что готова отдаться этой вечности. Ещё немного, она почти касается её…

Кто-то резко дёргает её назад, отчего она, вздрогнув, открывает глаза, будто пробуждается от долгого сна. Первое, что ловит её взгляд, — чьи-то добрые светло-карие глаза, которые глядят на неё с беспокойством.

— Сакура-чан… — говорит незнакомка. — Ты же Сакура-чан, верно?..

Глаза видят до боли чётко, тело не болит и не ломится, но и того приятного ощущения, что разливалось по телу, тоже нет.

— Как ты? — спрашивает незнакомка, оказавшаяся девочкой, кажется, её ровесницей, с каштановыми волосами и странными фиолетовыми полосками на щеках.

На лбу девочки Сакура замечает протектор Конохи, но почему-то этот факт не вызывает у неё никаких мыслей. Она даже ничего не чувствует. Ничего. Какое-то странное спокойствие, словно вытянуты были все эмоции. Даже незнакомое место, в котором она оказалась с незнакомым человеком, ни капли не пугает её.

— Не знаю, — ровно отвечает Харуно и словно от скуки оглядывается по сторонам. Тоже ничего. Кругом белое пространство. Она не видит даже того, на чём стоит. — Это… странно. Я… будто ничего не чувствую…

Девочка лишь печально улыбается, делает к ней шаг и хватает за правую ладошку, несильно сжимая в своей руке. Хоть кто-то и прикоснулся к ней, Сакура испытывает некую лёгкость, будто за руки её взял сам ветер.

— Это нормально, — мягко произносит та, приподняв уголки губ. — Первое время все так себя чувствуют здесь, потом они вернутся.

— Кто вернётся?..

— Чувства.

Сакура изгибает бровь. Вот как. Правда, она от этой новости ничего не почувствовала. Неудивительно.

— Это хорошо… — наконец отвечает Сакура после некоторой паузы.

Лёгкая улыбка на лице девочки тут же погасла.

— Нет, это… это плохо. По крайней мере, не здесь. Мы должны… — она внезапно замолкает, и рука её сжимает ладонь Сакуры уже чуть ощутимее. — Пошли.

Девочка идёт куда-то и тянет собеседницу за собой, однако последняя не понимает разницы того, какое направление они выберут. Для неё кругом всё одинаково — бесконечное белое пространство.

Они идут и идут, но Сакура не видит конца дороги. Она и дороги-то, в принципе, не видит. В голове всё ещё пугающая пустота, никаких эмоций, никаких чувств. Не ощущается ни времени, ни пространства.

— А… куда мы идём? — через некоторое время спрашивает Сакура, хотя она не уверена, прошло ли вообще хотя бы несколько секунд или они идут вот уже несколько лет? Да и думает: какая разница, куда её ведут и сколько времени прошло?

Девочка не останавливается, только кидается мимолётный взгляд на неё. Сакура по-прежнему ничего не чувствует, и ей кажется, что от этого факта незнакомке стало легче.

— Обратно.

— Куда?

— К жизни.

К жизни? Сакура не понимает. Что значит — к жизни? Вдруг появляется ещё одна мысль: как она вообще оказалась здесь, да ещё и с этой незнакомкой? Не успела она ещё о чём-то подумать, как та продолжила:

— Ты… ты забрела слишком далеко, Сакура-чан. Ещё бы чуть-чуть, даже я бы не смогла тебя спасти. Прости, я заметила тебя слишком поздно.

Но ведь ничего такого вроде не случилось. Сакура помнит, что команде номер семь поручили миссию доставить некую ветхую книгу в один храм на окраине Страны Чая, но по пути на них неожиданно напали из засады. Она помнит, что почувствовала (боже, как странно помнить, что ты что-то чувствовала!) себя бесполезной, когда Какаши, Саске и Наруто кинулись в бой, а она же осталась в тылу, не в силах помочь чем-то существенным. Наставник наказал ей защищать книгу, и она не смела ослушаться. Потом... Помнит, что до того, как ей удалось спрятаться, кто-то из нападавших ринулся к ней с молниеносной скоростью. Никто не успел ничего понять, а она и сдвинуться не успела, как почувствовала острую боль в боку, после чего — тьма.

Сакура потом долго бродила в темноте. Куда-то шла, ничего не видя и не слыша, и чувствовала, как на неё накатывает ощущение сонливости, когда мозг уже почти не работает и ничего не воспринимает, и по телу разливалось приятное тепло. Ей хотелось остаться в той тьме навсегда.

Девочка… девочка вывела её оттуда.

Сакура вдруг запоздало понимает. И даже, кажется, ощущает что-то наподобие страха, почти незаметного. Харуно Сакура умерла, когда враг проткнул её кунаем. Она даже не удивлена, просто задаётся вопросом, почему раньше не подумала об этом. Возможно, потому что ей было всё равно?

— Я умерла, — выдыхает Сакура и часто моргает, будто пытается понять, что неправильного было в этом факте.

— Нет, — мотает головой незнакомка, — ты не умерла. Пока что.

— Тогда где мы находимся?

Та долго молчит (хотя понятие «долго» весьма странно для этого места), словно и не услышала её, но потом всё-таки отвечает:

— Прости, я... я просто немного отвыкла разговаривать с другими. Это место… что-то вроде измерения между мирами… Сложно объяснить. Промежуточное место для тех, кто находится на пути к Чистому миру, но по каким-то причинам пока не может полностью покинуть мир людей.

— Что это значит?

Девочка вдруг останавливается и поворачивается к ней. Лицо её серьёзно, и брови чуть нахмурены.

— Сакура, ты почти погибла, — она не отпускает её руку. — Твоё тело спасли, однако ты умудрилась слишком близко приблизиться к миру мёртвых до этого, поэтому, — губы незнакомки чуть дрожат, — сейчас всё решает время. Если ты вернёшь свои чувства тут, в этом мире, то будет уже слишком поздно. Это будет значить, что ты полностью покинула мир живых. А из-за того, что ты приблизилась к Чистому миру, этот процесс для тебя только ускорился. Ты должна вернуться до того, как вернёшь способность чувствовать, иначе… умрёшь.

Сакура просто смотрит на неё, не зная, что ответить, пока та не разворачивается и не тянет её за собой. Они молчат и, кажется, идут ещё быстрее. Сакура понимает, что прежняя она, то есть умеющая чувствовать Харуно Сакура, испугалась бы и помчалась бы со всех ног обратно, в Мир живых, не теряя ни секунды. Нынешней Сакуре, однако, ни жарко ни холодно от любого поворота событий.

— А ты? Ты ещё жива?

Незнакомка не отвечает долго. Сакура думает, что уже знает ответ и не особо ждёт его, а вместо времени считает шаги. Та отвечает только спустя ровно пятьдесят три шага.

— Нет. Я мертва. И уже давно.

— Понятно…

Сакура продолжает идти и считает шаги. Они идут и идут. Она сбивается на тысяча четыреста шестьдесят девятом, подумав, что пропустила несколько, но вернуться к счёту уже не смогла.

— Сколько ты уже здесь находишься?

Они теперь пошли шли в ногу, и Сакура могла видеть её профиль. Та от вопроса даже слегка призадумалась.

— Примерно тринадцать лет. По крайней мере, столько лет прошло с моей смерти.

— А почему ты мне помогаешь? Кто ты такая? — на новом счёте, тридцать первом шаге, спрашивает Сакура. Хотя о незнакомке почти ничего не известно, какая-то загадочная аура окружает её, и Харуно ловит себя на мысли, что доверяет ей.

— Ты ученица Какаши, — говорит она. — А я... — девочка сдавленно хихикает. — Считай, ваш ангел-хранитель.

— Ты знаешь Какаши-сенсея? — Сакура понимает, что чувствует отголосок удивления. Чувства медленно, но верно возвращаются.

— Да, — просто отвечает та.

— А ты…

— Я его друг, — на миг девочка поворачивается, и Сакура видит её улыбку, — и я хочу помочь ему… и тебе. Я наблюдала за вами, вашей командой. Уверена, в будущем ты станешь отличной куноичи.

— А... — она чувствует что-то вроде сожаления, прочти незаметное чувство, щемящее в груди. — Нет, я только мешаюсь. Ничего не умею. И Саске-кун говорит, что я очень слабая. Даже Наруто и то старается больше. И Какаши-сенсей порой смотрит на меня так снисходительно. Они все... Может, и хорошо, что я умру.

Незнакомка останавливается резко и выпускает ладонь Сакуры из своей.

— Не говори так, — голос её серьёзен и твёрд. — Твои близкие... им будет больно от того, что ты умрёшь. И ты... ты ведь не хочешь умирать на самом деле, верно?

Сакура вздрагивает, но ничего не отвечает и отводит взгляд. Она знает, что та права.

Молчание между ними длится недолго. Бодрым голосом девочка продолжает, будто ничего и не случилось:

— Хм, знаешь, Сакура-чан, в чём плюсы этого промежуточного мира?

— Плюсы?..

— Верно! — весело кивает та. — Во-первых, я могу видеть всё, что происходит и происходило в мире, где бы это ни было, кто бы это ни был. Хоть и не одновременно, но всё же. Во-вторых, я могу видеть то, что случится потом.

Сакура застывает. Неужели мёртвые видят то, что произойдёт в мире живых?

— Это не точно, — продолжает она, — мы видим возможные исходы. И их много, очень много. И знаешь, почему я это говорю, Сакура? Почему считаю, что ты станешь прекрасной куноичи? Потому что, — девочка накрывает ладони Сакуры своими, — я видела это в большинстве путей. И я действительно верю в это.

Сакура думает, что начинает что-то чувствовать.

— П-правда?..

— Правда! Главное — не опускать руки. Всё зависит от тебя, от того, сколько усилий ты приложишь для этого. Ты ведь будешь стараться изо всех сил?

— Я... — у Сакуры путаются мысли. Ей кажется, что сквозь толщу безразличия прорезаются воодушевление и радость от того, что кто-то в неё поверил. — Я думаю... да. Буду.

— Тогда иди, — улыбается ей девочка и указывает себе за спину, — мы пришли. Граница. Пройди несколько шагов и вернёшься.

Она замечает: за незнакомкой — белое пространство постепенно переходит в голубоватое. Сакура уставилась на собеседницу. Уже? Но... Сакура не может понять, что она ощущает. Горечь напополам с сожалением. Они ощущаются всё сильнее.

— А как же... как же ты?..

— Я уже мертва, так что, — девочка печально улыбается, как и тогда, когда Сакура впервые увидела её лицо, — я останусь здесь. Не волнуйся, я всегда присматриваю за вами.

— Но то, что ты здесь, всё ещё здесь, — Сакура понимает, что в голове начинают возникать вопросы, что её начинает волновать то, что не волновало раньше, что вправду начинает чувствовать, — это значит, что тебя что-то держит в мире живых? Что-то тебя тревожит насколько сильно, что ты не можешь его покинуть?

Она всё ещё грустно улыбается и тянет Сакуру, пропуская вперёд. Руки девочки опускаются ей на плечи.

— Я кое-кого жду, — тихо говорит она, — когда он придёт, когда всё закончится... тогда-то моя душа получит успокоение. А пока я буду за всеми вами приглядывать.

— Какаши-сенсея?..

Она качает головой, и в глазах её видится такая тоска и боль, что Сакура немеет.

— Нет-нет, не он... Наш... наш друг.

Сакуру вдруг осеняет мысль. Она уже видела эту девочку когда-то. Один раз мельком, несколько месяцев назад, когда один-единственный раз побывала дома у Какаши вместе с Саске и Наруто. Они тогда, в очередной раз прождав «пунктуального» наставника на полигоне целых три часа, не выдержали и просто заявились к нему домой. Надолго там не задержались, тот почти сразу спровадил их наружу, но взгляд Сакуры успел случайно зацепиться за командное фото их учителя, в том числе за странные полоски на щеках девочки посередине. Она не успела детально разглядеть фотографию, как и других членов команды, но девочка, кажется, была шатенкой.

— Ты... — ошарашенно вздыхает Сакура, с неверием глядя на неё. — Неужели ты... Какаши-сенсея... его...

Девочка улыбается, и Сакура думает, что они далеко не ровесники. Та старше. Мудрее.

— Сакура-чан, — она легонько толкает её, продолжая улыбаться, — удачи.

Перед тем, как в глазах вспыхивает ярким светом, Сакура осознаёт, что так и не узнала имени своей спасительницы.

 

* * *

  
Ей говорят, что её только задели кунаем, продрали бок, потому что Какаши всё же успел среагировать и сдвинуть неприятеля в сторону. Но оружие было отравлено сильнодействующим ядом, и даже после того, как его вывели из организма, она не просыпалась почти два дня. Ветхая книга оказалась намного ценнее, чем заявлено в миссии, так что они вернулись почти сразу же, а Сакуру доставили в госпиталь.

Харуно Мебуки плакала, когда её дочь, наконец, проснулась. Сама же Сакура, чувствуя слабость по всему телу, находилась в какой-то прострации. Пару дней она проводит в больнице и вяло реагирует на внешние раздражали, почти не ест и не пьёт. В душе всё томится что-то, но она сама не понимает, чего хочет и чего ей не хватает.

Апатия, накрывшая её в первое время после пробуждения, постепенно проходит. Она улыбается, когда к ней заходит Наруто, который приволок с собой Саске. Какаши, как обычно, бесшумно появляется в палате через открытое окно.

Ей рассказывают, что в книге на самом деле была зашифрована информация о нескольких киндзюцу, заказчик — член почти вымершего клана, старик, который уже не мог сам передвигаться и хотел вернуть техники клану. По понятным причинам раскрывать истинное содержание не стал, выдав за старую книжку с сутрами. Детали произошедшего продолжали выяснять, как и то, кем были нападавшие и откуда они узнали об истинной ценности книги. Правда, младших членов команды номер семь, как деликатно заметил Какаши, это уже не касалось.

Они потом ещё говорят о чём-то простом и несерьёзном, и Сакура даже смеётся, а Наруто успевает вновь поцапаться с Саске. Только почему-то при взгляде на своего наставника у неё появляется глупая мысль, что у того есть ангел-хранитель.


End file.
